Cougar
Other than man, the large, slender mountain lion (Puma concolor), also called the cougar, catamount, puma, or even panther has the greatest natural distribution of any terrestrial mammal in the Western Hemisphere . The mountain lion, also known as the cougar, puma and panther, is powerfully built and extremely agile. These cats are characterised by a long body with unusually long hindlimbs, thought to be an adaptation to bursts of high-speed running and jumping, used to chase and ambush prey. The cat has a long neck, a small, broad head, short, rounded ears that are black on the back, and a long, cylindrical tail with a black tip. The coat is of uniform colour, hence the Latin name, concolor, varying from silvery-grey through tawny-yellow to light reddish brown. The throat, chest and belly are a pale buff to whitish colour and the sides of the muzzle are framed in black. Faint horizontal stripes may occasionally be seen on the upper forelegs, and melanism has been widely reported though not confirmed. Young kittens are spotted, with blue eyes. Males rarely weigh more than 100 kilograms, and depending on sex and age, tend to be larger in the north of their range, and the coat is generally longer to insulate against extreme temperatures. The mountain lion holds the record for the mammal with the most common names, with over 40 known names in English alone. A widespread species, the mountain lion can be found in many diverse habitats, including deserts, rainforests and mountains. Mountain lions produce a variety of vocalisations, but cannot roar. Roles * It played Cheetah in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Gorgosaurus in Walking With Yellowstone Animals * They played Mowgli and Shanti in The North America Book * It played Drago's Bewilderbeast in Kingdom Hearts XD (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Morgana in The Little Mer-Vixen II: Return to the Sea (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Carnotaurus in YELLOWSTONE ANIMAL * It played Rex in We're Back!: A Yellowstone Animal's Story (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery 636018171467902936-061716mountain-lion 1466282854662 3164100 ver1.0.jpg Cougar.jpg Puma-snarling.jpg Two Mountain Lions.jpg puma.jpg MG_7365-4x6-CBLG.jpg Cougar, Mountain Lion (Spirit).jpg|Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-2589.jpg|Melody Time (1948) Cougar (Wild Kratts).png Cougars_running_from_trouble.jpg Simpsons Mountain Lion.png Mountain_Lion-0 (Zoo Tycoon).png Animal_Jam_Cougars.png PPG Mountain Lion.png IMG_3511.PNG MountainLionGoDiegoGo.jpg|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Clarence Mountain Lion.jpg|Clarence (2014-Current) Cougar.PNG Family Guy puma.jpg IMG_0657.JPG IMG 1099.PNG|Louie the Mountain Lion filmography (1950-present) IMG 5688.PNG IMG_367C.PNG IMG_0040.PNG cougar-kemono-friends.jpg Also See * Lion * Tiger * Leopard * Snow Leopard * Cheetah * Clouded Leopard * Jaguar Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Felids Category:Carnivores Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua Animals Category:Flushed Away Characters Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Horseland Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Oakland Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Orange County Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Natural Bridge Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals